rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Breach/Transcript
Jaune Arc is sleeping during the night inside JNPR's dormroom. Jaune: Waffles... Jaune suddenly wakes up to a call on his Scroll, with the ringtone "It's a Big Ursa!" playing. '' '''Jaune': Hello? Jaune hears noise for six seconds from Ruby's Scroll before the call ends. Jaune: Uh, Ruby? ---- Later on, Team JNPR walks at dawn towards their Bullhead. Pyrrha: I'm sure they're fine. Jaune: You think? Nora: Probably a butt dial... Ren: Team RWBY has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission. Nora: We're gonna be deputies! Jaune: I just got this feeling... I don't know. Pyrrha: Jaune... Suddenly, alarms ring out as they see the city up in smoke. Jaune: We're changing our mission. Everyone on board! As the team heads toward their Bullhead, Jaune does a headcount. Jaune: Ren, we'll make it to that village another time. Take us into the city! As the Bullhead takes off, Mercury Black, Cinder Fall, and Emerald Sustrai watch nearby. Emerald: You don't think... Mercury: Sure looks like it. Emerald: That's still days away! Mercury: So? What do we do? The camera pans to a close-up of Cinder's face before she makes her decision. ---- Team RWBY is surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signaling the Grimm to attack. Ruby Rose plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang Xiao Long propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground. Blake Belladonna slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss Schnee slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora Valkyrie flying on Magnhild towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast. Nora: Nora Smash! Jaune, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren soon follow. Pyrrha: Let's move! As Jaune sighs, the others charge in. Nora bats a Creep away while Ren strikes two more. He moves on to slash at a Beowolf. Jaune: Okay, who's first? Jaune turns around to notice a giant Ursa standing behind him. Pyrrha is fighting several Grimm nearby. Impaling a Beowolf, and then a Creep before seeing the Ursa advance on Jaune. Behind him Weiss and Blake are fighting more Grimm. Jaune: Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before... With a mighty scream, Jaune slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. Pyrrha smiles, as she notices his improvement. A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias arrive, flashing their badges. Sun: Nobody move! Junior detectives! Neptune: We have badges so you know it's official! A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Team RWBY looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signaling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Talaria, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. Who draws Thief's Respite from their holsters, revealing them to be dual pistols. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way as she opens fire and all but a single Ursa fall to a barrage of laser shots while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. As more Knights subdue Grimm, out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290. An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Peter Port. As Yatsuhashi Daichi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he unlimbers Fulcrum before smashing it on the ground, unleashing a shockwave that sends them flying. Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alistair respectively kick and punch the Grimm with Fox impaling a Creep. Nearby a large spiked Ursa roars before charging them. Fox intercepts it with a kick then unleashes a combo of slashes and punches with Sharp Retribution that send it flying. After landing it explodes impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes. '' '''Coco': (Gives Fox a light pat on the butt) Nice hustle, Fox. Good job. Coco approaches a large Beowolf. Coco: You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. (Spits) Prepare to die. Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more Beowolves, then leaps back to avoid a Death Stalker's tail. Velvet steps forward, and moves a hand toward Anesidora about to open the box. Coco: (To Velvet) Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here. Coco then transforms Gianduja into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores. Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Glynda Goodwitch mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening using her Semblance. ---- Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion as Roman Torchwick is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship. Roman: Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways. (to an Atlesian Knight, who grabs him by the arm) He-hey, watch the hat! Emerald and Mercury then approach Ruby and they smile at each other. Team JNPR is seen exchanging smiles, Sun and Neptune bump fists, Team CFVY likewise smile at each other, and Port and Oobleck do the same while Glynda watches from behind. The camera then points towards the orange and pink-colored sky. ---- Afterwards, Team RWBY and Zwei are sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake. Yang: Well, we did it. Blake: We did it. Weiss: If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed. Yang: Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it. Ruby: Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was. Weiss: Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending. Blake: We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of. Ruby: Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them. Yang: (lying down on her back) Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now? Weiss: I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point. Blake: So then... Ruby: Uhh... Time for bed? Yang: Please. Blake: Absolutely. Weiss: Yes. Yang: I'm going to sleep forever. Team RWBY and Zwei then stand up and heads back towards Beacon's main campus. ---- Vale's Government Council calls on Ozpin, who responds in his office. The headmaster aloofly stares outside his window. Councilman 1: Ozpin? (no response) Ozpin! Ozpin turns his chair towards his desk. Ozpin: Yes, Councilman. A video feed of the councilmen is shown on a holographic screen with Ironwood's video feed in the corner. Councilman 1: You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens. Ozpin sips from his cup. Councilman 1: Ahem... Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event. Ironwood: Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible. Councilman 1: And we thank you, General. Ozpin: Will that be all? Councilman 1: For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I am sure you understand. The faceless councilmen's video feed disappears, leaving Ironwood's video feed alone with Ozpin. They silently stare at each other for a moment. Ironwood: This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me. Ironwood hangs up the video call. Ozpin then turns his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Ariship outside his window. ---- The camera cuts to Ironwood, looking towards Beacon and Ozpin's office through a window. Ironwood: You brought this on yourself. Ironwood then walks toward a heavily guarded Roman in his holding cell, albeit without his signature hat. Ironwood: Leave us. The soldiers leave Ironwood alone, so that he can talk to Roman. Ironwood: I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities. Roman: I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement. Ironwood: How about the world's strongest military power? Roman: Hmm.. first impressions... not great. Ironwood: I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this? Roman: Isn't it obvious? (Ironwood leans his ear toward him to hear his answer) You're looking at him. Ironwood: Hm.. Very well then. Ironwood starts walking away. Roman: What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk. Ironwood: The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk. Roman: Oh, wonderful. Hehehe... The camera pans towards Roman's face as he laughs. His holding cell door closes. ---- Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald meet discreetly at a rooftop. Cinder: All in all, I call today a success. Emerald: Those stupid kids really made a mess of things. Mercury: Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us? Adam: No, but they'll listen to me. The camera pans to Adam Taurus. The camera cuts to black as the end credits roll. ---- In a post-credits scene, Yang is walking in the Beacon Academy courtyard towards the mysterious swordswoman, who saved her before. Yang: Who are you? The mysterious swordswoman removes her mask, revealing herself to be Raven Branwen, similar to Yang in appearance. Raven: Yang, we have a lot to talk about. The camera cuts back to Yang, whose eyes have turned red, then cuts to black. Category:Transcripts